1. Field
Embodiments relate to a chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) method for polishing a phase-change material and a method of fabricating a phase-change memory device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Next-generation memory has been under development in order to overcome drawbacks associated with dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), and flash memory, and exploit the merits thereof. A phase-change random access memory (PRAM), which is an emerging memory technology, may exhibit a simple structure and high integration and thus, is regarded as a non-volatile memory that may be a substitute for NOR flash memory.
PRAM stores data by using a resistance difference in a material between a crystalline state (a lower electrical resistance) and an amorphous state (a higher electrical resistance). A phase-change material capable of a reversible change between the crystalline state and the amorphous state may be used to fabricate the PRAM.